childhood friends or more
by osmica
Summary: hriuma and kagome were friends since thay were kids. hiuma alwasys liked kagome but he didnt want to risk there friendship
1. Chapter 1

"kagome we are going to meat the new neighbors so put on the dress you got for your birthday" kagome's mom told her 7 year old daughter 

"ok mama" kagome said as she ran up stairs to her room

"done" kagome said as she walked to her mom in a white sundress

"ok lets go" kagome's mom said. Then her and her daughter walked outside to there new neighbors house 

" hiruma get down here" hiruma's mom called up to her 8 year old son

"im down so what's up?" hiruma asked his mom

"hiruma this is kagome" hiruma's mom said as kagome stepped forward 

"hi!" an excited kagome said 

"yo" hiruma said with a two finger wave

Kagome grabbed hiruma's hand and dragged him outside saying she had a cool place to show him. If you looked closely at hiruma's face you could see a small blush forming 

"Aren't you scared of me?" hiruma asked

"why should I be?" kagome asked 

"because of my sharp teeth and pointy ears" hiruma answered 

" no I think your kinda cute with your sharp teeth and pointy ears, it fits you and gives you that bad boy look" kagome said with a small blush on her cheeks 

"thanks I know im devilishly adorable" hiruma said wiggling his eyebrows 

"whatever, so what do you like to play?" kagome asked

"I like football and im going to make it to the Christmas boll!" hiruma said with determination

"yes you are and im going to cheer you on." kagome said with determination

"ya-ha!!!" both of them yelled 

**** 7 years later ( for everyone to lazy to do the math like me that's when kagome's 14 and hiruma's 15 ps: they are in the some grade**********

Hiruma pov

I was wondering aimlessly in the halls ( I do that ) when I heard sobbing and curiosity got the best of me and I found kagome's face buried in her knees and felt a ping in my heart 

"kagome what's wrong" I asked softly 

She threw her self into my arms and cried into my chest 

"h-he c-cheated on me" she sobbed

"who?" I asked pissed at whoever did this to my kagome. Well she wasn't technically mine but I liked her ever since we met when we were kids but I wouldn't tell her that I cant risk our friendship 

"I-inuyasha h-he c-cheated on me w-with kikyo!" kagome sob/yelled into my chest 

" I-its not fair she always takes every thing that's mine!" kagome sobbed

"not every thing you still got me and no one can take me away from you" I said with I weak smile 

She sniffled and wiped her tears " your right hiruma lets go get some ice cream" kagome said with a weak but true smile

"ok chocolate right" I asked

" you know me so well, better then inuyasha he always thought I like strawberry" kagome said with a small laugh 

*********** hiruma is now 18 and kagome's 17 everyone important to the team is here******* 

Kagome was walking when she saw sena being picked on by two older stronger males

"hey kid Mamori( truly I think she's a stupid bitch jumping in front of people screaming don't pick on sena is like begging to get your and his ass whopped really im surprised she hasn't got the crap beaten out of her really and ppl wonder why sena's still weak as hell. you know what im saying is right) cant help you now" one of the older males said 

"will you three pick on someone your own size" she said 

"why should we your not gana protect him are you" one of the males said 

"nope hit him as much as I want but im not so sure hiruma would want his secretary's arm broken" kagome said waving her phone with hiruma's picture and number on it

"you wouldn't" the men said 

"I already did. so run" kagome said to the men and laughed as they started running yelling she's the devils angel and that is what she was she looked like an angel and had the power and skill of the devil she had the most power full people wrapped tightly around her finger she was the puppet master to your life she can make it worse then hell or make it seam like you were sent to heaven. Her and hiruma were the perfect pair he was the devil and she was the angel by his side they were the most deadliest and sexiest pair in all of Japan kagome attracted men with he angelic looks while hiruma shot them all down with the latest weapon

"so sera wana get some ice cream?" kagome asked walking up to him

"sure. did you really call hiruma over just now?" he asked

"na I only call him when its an emergences or I wana get some ice cream"

"you do know that you mead to grow up you act like a 6 year old" sera said 

"whatever I only like ice cream" kagome said 

"and lollypops cookie's and cake. Im surprised you don't have any cavity's" sera said

"whatever" kagome said admitting defeat 

Then the right kind of wrong started blazing from her cell phone 

"hello" kagome said 

"you and sera have to get your ass's to practice!!! And no stopping for ice cream!!!" hiruma yelled threw the phone 

"but" kagome said 

"no buts and your missing cheerleading practice" hiruma said 

"oh shit!! were coming" kagome yelled

"ya-ha!!!" Hiruma yelled 

"ya-ha my ass you won this time but you owe me some chocolate ice cream" kagome said

********what boredom can do is shocking*** 


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ok I miki finally got to interview hiruma's team and first of were interviewing kagome and hiruma" the reporter lady said**

**8888 at the interview********

"**so how can you to under stand each other during the game's?" reporter lady said **

"**hmm? Maybe its because we've been best friends for so long and the fact that we were in a house alone for a week" kagome said with a finger to her cheek cutely**

"**what! You two were in a house alone for a week how did that happen?" reporter lady asked**

"**both our parents had a meeting to go to in America right hiruma" kagome said **

**Both females looked over to the commander of hell which was polishing he gun **

"**ya whatever the bipolar bitch says" hiruma said not even looking at them**

" **I am not bipolar!!!!" kagome screamed as she threw a stapler at his face**

"**so how was being in the same house?" reporter lady asked**

" **its was compete and outer torture" kagome said with a smile**

**The reporter sweat dropped she really was bipolar **

"**it was hell I finally learned to fear pmsing bipolar bitches" hiruma said in a bored tone**

"**how the fuck am I bipolar!!" kagome screamed **

"**one second you calling me down to eat the next your throwing pancakes at me!!!" hiruma yelled**

"**you where suppose to catch it!" kagome screamed **

"**with what my mouth?" hiruma yelled back**

"**yes!!" kagome yelled back**

"**how the fuck am I suppose to do that im not your personal seal!!" hiruma yelled back**

"**apparently not you couldn't even catch the god damb pancake!!" kagome yelled**

"**ok while there yelling like a old married couple lets so interview the rest of the team!!!" the reporter yelled over the two**

***two hours later****

"**where did she go" kagome asked looking at the trashed room"I don't know" hiruma said **


	3. Chapter 3

"**ok we only have 4 rooms so on the count of 3 pick who your sharing with" Mamori said **

"**1-2-3" she said**

"**me and sena" Mamori said pulling sena to her**

"**us three our together" the ha-ha brother's said grabbing a key and walking away**

"**and us two are with monta "Kurta and Komusubi** **said pulling monta to them**

"**so kagome and hiruma are shearing a room" Mamori said **

"**what?" hiruma and kagome asked at the same time they didn't hear because they were arguing about which is better doughnuts or cookies **

"**you two are sharing a room because you weren't paying attention when we all chose roommates" Mamori said **

"**whatever just give me the god damb keys" hiruma said grabbing the keys**

**Kagome stomped after him and yelled "cookies are better!!"**

****later that night*****

"**I call the bed!!" kagome yelled. kagome was wearing hello kitty pajama shorts and shirt, hiruma was wearing only in blue boxers **

"**you had the bed last time!" hiruma yelled**

"**to bad its ladies first" kagome said sprinting to the bed**

"**your not a lady your more of an annoyance" hiruma said grabbing her wrist **

"**oh but this annoyance has the bed all to her self" kagome said after biting the hand holding her wrist and jumping on the bed**

"**bitch get of the bed or im going in with ya" hiruma said**

"**id like to see you try!!!!" kagome yelled**

**Then hiruma hoped into the bed**

****the next morning*****

"**you guys look like zombies, did you get enough sleep?" kagome asked because everyone except her and hiruma looked like they came back form the dead**

"**how can we sleep when you two scream at each other in you sleep!!" Mamori screamed at them **

"**um.. Sorry bout that we have a tendency to argue in our sleep" kagome said **

"**lets go to the mall ill drive" kagome said **

"**how did you get a car?" sena asked**

"**I got connections" kagome said showing them her iphone **

"**ya and by connections she means she has enough heat and connections that she can start a drug war" hiruma added**

"**you've bean watching bad boys 2 with out me haven't you" kagome asked hiruma**

"**no… maybe… yea" hiruma said**

"**whatever" kagome said jamming everyone in the car and hoping in to the drivers seat**

"**if I was you id put your seat belts on" hiruma said to everyone as kagome stomped on the gas**

**10 minutes later**

"**ya-ha my first car crashed in Texas!!!!" kagome yelled while looking at the pile of scrap medal that was a car**

"**ok lets go to the movie's!!" kagome said**

"**and how are we suppose to get there?" Mamori asked**

"**all ready got it covered" kagome said as a car pulled up next to them**

"**lets move" kagome said **


End file.
